Ray's Story
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A certain rodent has to choose the biggest decision: To date Fiona or not even dare to ask. That's his biggest question. Will Mighty help Ray look good in front of Fiona? Or will this make Ray look like an utter and complete fool?
1. Prologue

Credit: I don't own any characters in this chappie but maybe in the other chaps.

A small rodent was laying quietly under an oak tree. His eyes closed, peacefully sleeping. A few hours passed. He woke up at 3:00 PM. He yawned quietly. His eyes opened revealing brilliant blue eyes. He admired the scenery, thinking how ANYTHING could go wrong. He thought he would fly home as he did almost everyday. He hurried down a field and stopped suddenly. His semi-sensitive ears heard a faint sound. The giggle of an echidna. The echidna was sitting, laughing at something. He saw that a water…hedgehog…green-eyed…THING let's put it was eating footballs and then the footballs floated around in his stomach, disappeared and reappeared above the echidna. The echidna stopped laughing long enough to reveal sea blue eyes and thin eyelashes. It was Tikal the echidna. The echidna the rodent once really had feelings for that she never returned. She hadn't returned the feelings because she hadn't a clue what the 7 year old child felt like deep inside. He felt left out. He felt this way until he felt Tikal wasn't the right girl for him. He decided to let her go, even if his heart ached like heck. He decided to find another girl. Then one day when he was grieving, he found his dream-girl. Who was this girl?

Fiona Fox.

Indeed, Fiona felt feelings for him ever since his attempt to rescue her from an evil scientist named Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. They helped each other through thick and thin. The rodent walked down the field and broke into a run. He jumped a ledge and started to fly home. He landed at his destination: Angel Island. Indeed the home of many Chaotix members and the Master Emerald. The inhabitants of the floating shrine were: Espio the chameleon, Vector the crocodile, Charmy Bee, Knuckles the echidna, Fiona Fox, him and his hero, Mighty the armadillo. There were also Chaotix members at the well-known 'Chaotix Bar' but they're not very important right now. They were occasionally visited by Sonic and the inhabitants of Station Square.

"Where ya been?" Knuckles said. The rodent just stood and shrugged. Knux knew that meant he was at the field for the 7th time that week, the 20th time that month and the 2094th time that year. The story stops here for now as we find out something you may have been wondering since the beginning of this story. Who is this rodent?

Ray the flying squirrel.

Bet I hadja think it was Tails in the beginning. Mighty being his hero was almost a complete giveaway.


	2. Introducing

Credit: I own Michael, Sean, Greg, Emma and Shreak.

Ray sat on his bed, thinking. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." He said in a particularly squeaky voice. Mighty stepped in and saw the look on Ray's face.

"Fiona, right?" Mighty said in a superior tone. Ray nodded. Mighty sighed. He and Ray only knew Ray liked Fiona. Mighty on the other hand had a crush on a certain purple mongoose. "Ray if ya like her just ask her out! Jeez…" Mighty said exasperatingly.

"Hey, you like Mina, you never asked her out! Not even once!" Ray protested. Mighty began to blush lightly.

"Uh………………SO!?" Mighty said defensively. Ray wore a hard look on his usually kind and innocent face. Mighty said, "Fine, I like her okay. But still—"

"Still what?" Ray interrupted. He still wore that hard look.

"Uh…………THE BISCUITS ARE BURNING?!" Mighty said to stall his answer. He hurried out of the room madly blushing.

Ray's alarm clock went off. It started singing "It's Peanut Butta Jelly Tahm!". Ray pressed the off button. It kept playing. He stabbed it with a shruiken. It kept playing. Finally, he threw it out an open window. It still played but an overjoyed voice was heard after an "ow!"

It landed on the head of a small fox. This fox had one very colorful tail, a propeller beanie, 4 long bangs, and a T-shirt and shorts, unlike other male characters. He was gray and reminded Ray of Tails. The little fox smiled goofily at the song.

"Um…" Ray started but the little fox out his window jabbered fastly.

"HIMYNAMEISMICHAELWHAT'SYOURS?" He said. Suddenly a red hedgehog zipped next to the fox.

"Michael, what did I say about having sugar?" He said, obliviously ticked off. The young fox named Michael scratched his head. He had obviously forgotten. He then jolted out his words.

"Oh yea. Never trust a seal woman." He said, oblivious to what the older hedgehog really said.

"Idiot." The red hedgehog mumbled.

"Yes I am." The fox said. He started dancing to the 'Peanut Butta Jelly Tahm' song. He was then dragged off by the paranoid hedgehog-still dancing in his grip? Ray stared out the window and thought about what he saw.

'_What strange little men…'_ Ray thought. He then saw a green echidna being chased by a white rabbit holding a tree of broccoli.

"STAY AWAY ICKY GREEN MUTANT TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The echidna yelled at the broccoli.

"You need to stay healthy Greg!" The rabbit yelled. They chased each other and Greg jumped off a cliff and glided.

"Ah…" he said. He then saw the white rabbit on his left and was force fed the broccoli causing his to land when he was 600 ft. high. "MY SPLEEN! MY SPINE! MY EUREKA! MY TEETH! MY ADAM'S APPLE! MY BUTTOX!" He said as he bumped down a rocky mountain. He landed in a heap on the bottom of the mountain.

"Congratulations! You just fell down Mt. Everest!" A reporter said.

"Great. What I win?" He said, dazed.

"Your grand prize is, to be chased by live sharks!" The reporter said. The echidna ran away.

Back on Angel Island…

Ray stood there. He thought that these 4 people were crazy.

He also thought about Fiona. How could he find the guts to ask her out?

To be cont'd…


End file.
